I Need Your Blood
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: “Zero, are you thirsty?” Yuuki asked. “No just give me a second.” A vampire's need for blood can only be supressed so long. ZeroxYuuki


PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I have been inactive for soooo long but I have been so busy! This I wrote awhile ago and posted on LiveJournal, hoping to use that to hold my stories and get feedback, but I decided to post it here too. I also have been thinking of rewriting my Powers From Within with a whole different storyline, plot, and theme. I have only just started the first chapter and I still have to figure out where it is going to go and write up a short outline so I don't get offtrack and lead the story into a whole. Please don't get too excited about it because I'm not sure when it will come out and since summer is coming up soon I might write it then. I plan to write most of the story before I start to publish it because I know how you find a good story and it says "Last updated in 2006"! And you realize they are not going to update it again unless they get some crazy motive. So that is why if I start the story, I want to have most of it done so I know I will complete it for all the readers and so they don't get disappointed.

I was looking at the list of 100 Situations and I decided to use random ones for ideas. Whether it is good or not is up to you guys but I had a lot of fun thinking of what to write and the process or writing it! I don't know where the inspiration came from but I just randomly thought up a good line, then forgot it, then remembered while I was sitting at the computer! So now I am here, hoping I will still remember the quote when I get to the part I need it for. Hope you enjoy this little oneshot and are not too disappointed with my absense!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! (Too bad cause I would have enjoyed owning it ^^)

Number Eighty-Eight:** Blood**

Vampire Knight

{Zero _x_ Yuuki}

Yuuki sat on her bed dazing at the wall, lost in thought. The last couple of weeks ran through her thoughts, the fights, vampires, and lastly, Zero's increases hunger. She understood that his need for blood would come sooner, but she didn't understand his stubbornness.

Why did he always refuse her blood when he was the hungriest? Geez, it's not like she was going to break or suddenly fall over dead.

Her cheeks reddened as she thought back to some of the rougher times he had taken her blood. It's not that she didn't like it, maybe she liked it a little, but she always felt like the prey.

Not that that was bad either.

An even redder hue colored her cheeks, spreading down her neck and disappearing under the collar of her sleeping shirt.

Unconsciously, images of Zero came into her head. Some of him when he was younger, his face vacant of any emotion but hatred.

One was of the night she had found him sitting against the wall, his fingers digging into the tattoo on his neck. She remembered the fear and sadness she had felt, her worry as she placed her hand on his, and sat there with him the rest of the night.

Suddenly a picture of the two of them came into her head. They were standing in their new prefect uniforms, the Chairman crying tears of happiness and waving his camera around. Zero had seen the camera and had taken it before the Chairman could so much as lift it. He had scowled and said he refused to have his picture taken. The Chairman had complained and stated that he would make a new experiment of a meal every night unless Zero gave back the camera. Finally Zero gave him the camera, fearful that the Chairman would end up poisoning them with his new 'creations'.

Yuuki smiled, her thoughts shifting to the two of them now. She remembered the first time Zero had drunk her blood. The fear had almost made her not offer it to him, but her determination to help Zero had been stronger. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she faintly felt an itch on her neck, where Zero usually bit her. The first time he had sunk his fangs into her had been scary, but also made her more determined.

Suddenly images flashed through her mind, other times when he had drunk her blood. She gripped the sheets, her fingers turning white as she felt the oncoming heat warm her body. Liquid excitement rushed through her veins, fluttering down to her stomach and to the area between her legs.

Panting filled the room and her eyes fluttered closed. She succumbed to the images, letting her deepest fantasies fill her mind. She knew that Zero hated taking her blood, but she knew that she enjoyed it, a guilty pleasure that she would never admit.

Fangs piercing skin, blood sliding down skin, sweat mingling as skin pressed again skin, long lean fingers clutched at hair—pulling it away from skin—, a neck arching, panting and moaning all echoed in her mind.

A door slammed outside in the hallway, bringing Yuuki out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open, fear pulsing through her body and making her heart hammer in her chest. Silently she sat there, still as a rock, waiting for someone to burst into the room and call her out on her guilty pleasures.

Yuuki unclenched her palms as she realized no one was out in the hall. She wiped them in her pajama pants to rid the sweatiness from them. Lifting a hand she tried to cool down her face, the heat becoming overwhelming. The nervous that had recently bubbled in her stomach started to calm down, her heart beat finally normal again.

Knock. Knock.

Hair fanned around her head as Yuuki's head snapped up towards the door. She glanced at the clock and gasped at the time.

11:23 P.M.

Who could be here this late?

"Yuuki, you awake?" Oh, crap. Her heart pounded in her chest and she quickly tried to stand up. Forgetting about the sheets, her legs tangled in them and she fell to the floor. Her arm smashed into her desk, books and pencils raining on the floor as her arm took them with her.

A loud bang sounded through the room and suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Yuuki! What are you doing in there?!" the person on the other side of the door banged on the door a few more times before giving up and opening the door. Suddenly Yuuki was hauled off the floor and set on the bed.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Yuuki's breath caught as she stared up into lilac eyes. A silver piece of hair hung over one of his eyes, making Yuuki want to reach up and brush it away. She would have continued to admire his eyes if he hadn't started to inspect her body for injuries.

"I'm fine Zero, you just startled me when you knocked!" Yuuki smiled and grabbed his hands, halting his inspection.

He stared at her for a little longer before standing up, and walking over to the window. He gazed out into the endless night for a moment before glancing back at her. "Just be more careful."

"It's not like I fall to the floor all the time," Yuuki mumbled as she untangled the bed sheets from her legs. She didn't need to boost Zero's belief that she was _that _clumsy.

As she was untangling herself her arm rubbed against her leg. A stinging ran up her arm and she gasped.

Rug burn or more like sheet burn.

Zero's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and bent it so he could see the burn above her elbow. The red mark burned and shot pain through her arm causing her to wince. She could feel her heartbeat in it and it made her want to itch it to stop the burning.

The grip on her wrist tightened and Yuuki looked up. Red started to bleed into Zero's eyes, his chest rising faster as he panted.

The grip on her wrist tightened as his other hand came up to grip his tattoo.

"Zero, are you thirsty?" Yuuki's worried voice was the only sound in the room besides his panting.

"No just give me a second."

Yuuki stared at his bent head, her eyes watering at seeing his pain. "Take what you want."

Her hand moved aside her hair, baring her neck to the world, and the hungry vampire right in front of her. She heard a thud as he dropped to his knees, his restraint thinning.

Breath fanned along her neck as he neared. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and a fluttering sensation ran down her throat to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Lips ran along her neck causing her to shiver. Her heart thumped, preparing the blood that was about to feed her best friend. His tongue ran up the vein in her neck, and then his fangs sank into her neck.

Pain shot through her, making her wince. After a few seconds it started to disolve.

The pain always subsided as fast as it had come, being replaced with something stronger. A tingling sensation ran down Yuuki's neck, making her want to moan. Zero's hand snaked into her hair, gripping her locks and pulling her head back.

Slurp. Slurp. Gulp.

A small river a blood started to run down her neck towards the collar of her shirt. Quickly following was his tongue, lapping up the blood and then returning to the bite mark.

A lightheadedness feeling started to settle over Yuuki. Her body slumped forward, her head resting against his shoulder. His grip on her wrist loosened, traveling up her arm in a caress. His hand finally stopped at her shoulder blade and he pulled her closer to his body. Their chests pressed against each other as he slowed his drinking down to small sips.

"Ahh… Zero…" Yuuki's hands tangled in his hair, gripping his locks tightly. Drowsiness invaded her mind, making her want to sleep. As her body slowly shut down and prepared for sleep Yuuki realized that Zero had stopped drinking and was now slowly licking her neck.

His tongue ran over the wound and down her neck, cleaning up the blood that had escaped his mouth. Once he was done he hugged her closer, gently running his hands through her hair.

"Thank you Yuuki." She felt his smile against her neck. A smile appeared on her lips and stayed there as she fell into a deep sleep. Right before she fell asleep she whispered back, "Anything for you, Zero."

~VK~

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Comments are welcomed but you don't have to if you don't want to. Please though, if you are going to flame at me then use appropriate language so others that are reading don't get offended by your message. Hopefully I will get another good idea soon and type up another little drabble.


End file.
